


Body Pillow

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor gets friendly with his Drift bodypillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in a writing mood, I came across this picture and away I was. I just wrote around the speech that was already there so it’s still in context I hope.  
> Picture and idea by Slogandstuff @ tumblr
> 
> Beta’ed by London

“Oh Perceptor-kun, you’re so smart and handsome. I’m glad I saved you.” Perceptor whispered to himself, straddling the bodypillow of his lover as he imagined the white mech writhing beneath him. “You make me kokoro go doki doki f-faster with each passing day” the microscope whimpered, rocking his hips quickly against the pillow. He was in no mood for teasing himself as he shuttered his optics and pictured Drift moaning loudly and rocking against him in need.

“Pleaseee just hold me t-tenderly all night…and talk s-science to me…”

“Oh Drift-Kunnn~, you’re so pretty and brave, a-and wonderful” he moaned louder, thrusting his fingers into his valve, pretending it was Drift’s spike as he lost himself in his fantasy.

“Eeeyah…! Perceptor-kun, you’re so kind a-and good to me”

“O-Oh Drift!” He wailed, feeling himself about to overload as the Drift in his fancy clung tighter and whined down his audio. He rocked his hips faster, gripping tightly on the pillow as he gave a final thrust. “O-Oh oh Perceptor-kun!” He cried at the height of his overload, optic shooting open, transfluid splashing onto the pillow. As he came down from his high, he nuzzled Drift’s printed face and sighed contently “uguuu~”

“Hey, Perceptor! I got off early tonight, how about you and I-” Drift stopped mid sentence, staring at the red mech with a long dirty wet pillow between his legs. 

“What… What are you doing?” He asked, his tone accusing.

“Absolutely nothing.” Perceptor quickly snapped back but remained frozen where he was.

“A week of sleeping alone getting to you, I guess?” Drift grinned, as hint of teasing made its way into his voice.

“One could surmise that, I suppose.”

“Is uh- is that…what I talk like?” He asked, feeling embarrassed. Not only did he sound like a complete glitch, he must talk like that pretty often if his bondmate had started to speak like it in his fantasies. “I didn’t- I didn’t think I sounded like that. So do I ever-?”

“Only in the heat of the ehem-” Perceptor sat up slowly, hiding his body behind the pillow. “The heat of the moment. You recall, when I do that thing with the- you kind of lapse into-” he mimicked with his hands to help illustrate his point.

“Oh…? OH! Yeah a uh- yeah.” They stood in an awkward silence, Drift staring at the wall behind Perceptor whilst Perceptor stared at the floor, unsure of what to say.

Eventually the red mech piped up, trying to change the topic “Would you care to go grab a drink at Swerve’s?”

“Yeah, let’s go do that.”


End file.
